


I relate, kid, but I'm the one who wants to let you wonder

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay," Jason says, but when Dick lifts Jason's chin toward him his eyes are still pretty fucked up and he looks nervous as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I relate, kid, but I'm the one who wants to let you wonder

"Ssh," Dick says. "C'mere." He yanks the bottom of Jason's shirt and Jason lets him, moves until his head's on Dick's chest and Dick can feel how hard he's breathing, his breath coming in quick little gasps.

"Shit," Dick says. "I'm gonna fucking kill Roy."

"Nah," Jason says. His voice is soft, like when he actually talks about his real parents. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He got you _high_ ," Dick says. "You weren't ready for that."

Dick leans back against the wall, drags Jason in with him. From up here, the third floor of a friend of a friend's house, they can only just hear the music from downstairs, people talking and laughing.

"It's okay," Jason says, but when Dick lifts Jason's chin toward him his eyes are still pretty fucked up and he looks nervous as hell.

"That asshole," Dick says. "I wanted to be with you the first time you did that."

Jason lowers his eyelids. "You are with me."

"Yeah, but…" Dick twists his fingers in the curls at the ends of Jason's hair. "Remember the first time I got you drunk?"

Jason shuts his eyes, takes a sharp breath. "Yeah, Dickie," he says.

"Jay?" Dick asks. Jason buries his head in Dick's shoulder, rubbing against him. "'m fine, Dickie," he says.

"No, you're not," Dick says. "Come on, sit." He drags Jason down to the floor with him, pulls on him until he gets Jason's head in his lap. "Everything still spinning?" Dick asks, and Jason shakes his head. "Not as much," he says.

"Good," Dick says. He keeps his hand over Jason's chest, feeling the quick beats of his heart slow with each breath Jason takes. They stay like that until Dick's legs start to fall asleep, and when he looks back down at him he sees that Jason's crashed out, too.

"Jay," he says. "Hey, c'mon, I'll take you home." Jason makes a soft sound, but doesn't open his eyes. "Jason Todd," Dick says. "Get up, or I'm gonna start tickling you and –"

"Okay," Jason says. He's up like a shot, nearly headbutting Dick in the process.

"There you are," Dick says. He smiles at Jason, and before he can think better of it he leans forward, cups Jason's face in his hands and kisses him. Jason grabs a fistful of Dick's shirt and presses into the kiss; their teeth clack together until Dick fixes the angle.

Dick breaks off, gets to his feet and drags Jason along with him. They reach the stairs, and Jason looks a little hesitant until Dick says, "I said I'd give you a ride, didn't I?" and he bends down a little so Jason can hop on his back, arms wrapped tight around him and Jason's breath smelling like weed and peach schnapps when he laughs against his neck.


End file.
